


Blood // water

by Phantomxlegend



Series: Phantom’s melting pot of writing experiments [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Luke is there but he’s mentioned like a few times, Percy centric, Song fic, This is kinda an experiment, Whump, a bit of violence, how else do I tag, i guess, ignore the quality on this idfk, kinda gore, not really angst but kinda, thats when this takes place, the end of the lightning thief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Look me in my eyesTell me everything's not fineOr the people ain't happyAnd the river has run dryYou thought you could go freeBut the system is done for
Series: Phantom’s melting pot of writing experiments [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010037
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Blood // water

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember the end of the lightning thief well, so this is whatever. I don’t think Luke and Percy really fought but idfk. I wrote this and it exists now. I hate it but whatever, someone might like it.
> 
> I might do something like this again but when I’m in a better mindset and know what I’m doing.
> 
> Song is blood // water by grandson.

The sounds of swords clashing against each other, metal shimmering and reflecting the light. It filled every corner of the small creek they danced around. Water splashed, shoes sunk deep into the mud with a disgusting squelch.

Blonde hair was stained with blood, a dark gash on his face, his eyes stung from the debris that had gotten into them.

_ We’ll never get free _

_ Lamb to the slaughter _

Percy grit his teeth, his vision tunneling. Water splashed behind him, his shoes sinking into the bottom of the creek. His own wounds healing just as fast as he acquired them. 

This was his element now.

His mouth tasted of salt and iron, riptide was barely any weight with his hand. 

A taunt was thrown, by who, it was hard to tell. Percy was moving on instinct, the water giving him the boost of energy that he needed. 

Trees filtered the light through their leaves, patches of sun blooming across his skin as he stepped forward, pushing him back. Farther away, from camp, from Percy’s home.

Another taunt, another slash, stepping forward. Blood dripping from another wound, from someone unfortunate enough to not be able to heal in the water, the water which they were surrounded by.

Birds cried out from the trees, feathers drifting to the ground as they took off with a startle. The sounds of battle echoing foreward.

Percy was shoved to the side, out of the creek. Sweat glistened against his skin. He was hyper aware of the sword dangerously close to his throat. 

_ And the river has run dry _

_ You thought you could go free _

_ But the system is done for _

His clothes were stuck together with mud and dirt, blood poured from wounds that refused to heal outside of the water. Percy was already to his feet, pushing back just as hard as he had before, though the energy from the creek was wearing off. 

His sense of direction distorted. The calls of monsters was getting closer and closer, the hiss of something much more familiar and much more mortal crept much nearer than he wished.

_ Beg me for mercy _

_ Admit you were toxic _

_ You poisoned me just for _

_ Another dollar in your pocket _

His hand stung, it burned like he had stuck it in a fire.

Luke was laughing now, his lips curling into a cruel grin. His sword clashed against Percy’s but he took a step back. Percy stumbled, his vision blurring and doubling.

Riptide was heavy now, the creek seemed to echo. Luke was gone.

Besides the stream of the water, the silence was deafening. Percy stumbled, his stomach doing dangerous flips. 

_ When the last tree's fallen _

_ The animal can't hide _

_ Money won't solve it _

_ What's your alibi? _

A lump was forming on his hand, the water did nothing to heal this wound. His limbs appeared to be filled with lead, making it difficult to stand. Riptide slipped from his grasp, it stuck into the mug, water flowing past it like it didn’t even exist.

Spots clouded Percy’s vision.

_ What you gon' do _

_ When there's blood in the water? _

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably gonna be the last fic of the year which is... quite underwhelming. Happy new year, happy New Year’s Eve. Whatever. I’m not ready for 2021.
> 
> Goodnight.


End file.
